Lolita
A lolita, also known as loli, refers to a girl who looks and/or acts very young. Personality These characters are usually very sweet, but being sweet doesn't mean that they're lolitas. They can be tsunderes or himederes too and other. Lolita characters look young, usually without even noticing it, but they don't always act or feel young. Loli characters can also be childish or even act like regular child. Some of them use their cuteness to earn what they want. They have three types: True Lolita * Young children (around 4-12) Teen Lolita * Teens (around 12-17) Legal Lolita * Adults (>18) Meaning of the name If you google it, it will say: a sexually precocious young girl, but it's not true. Lolitas in anime doesn't have to be sexually precocious. Characters with this personality Characters from anime & manga * Beatrice, Ram and Rem from Re Zero * Kamui Kanna from Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon ''https://myanimelist.net/character/136728/Kanna_Kamui * Celestia Ludenberg (Real Name: Taeko Yasuhiro) from ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''https://myanimelist.net/character/65525/Celestia_Ludenberg?q=celestia%20 * Misuzu Kamio from ''Air ''https://myanimelist.net/character/188/Misuzu_Kamio * Shiro from ''No Game No Life ''https://myanimelist.net/character/82525/Shiro * Kafuu Chino from ''Gochuumon wa Usagi Desu ka? ''https://myanimelist.net/character/94941/Chino_Kafuu?q=kafuu%20chino * Aisaka Taiga from ''Toradora! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/12064/Taiga_Aisaka?q=aisaka%20taiga * Tsutsukakushi Tsukiko from Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko https://myanimelist.net/character/42469/Tsukiko_Tsutsukakushi?q=Tsutsukakushi%20Tsukiko * Enju Aihara from ''Black Bullet ''https://myanimelist.net/character/74621/Enju_Aihara?q=enju%20 * Itsuka Kotori from ''Date A Live! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/65263/Kotori_Itsuka?q=itsuka * Yazawa Nico from ''Love Live! School Idol Project ''https://myanimelist.net/character/46163/Niko_Yazawa?q=yazawa%20nico * Noel from ''Sora no Method ''https://myanimelist.net/character/105177/Noel * Rikka Takanashi from ''Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/65865/Rikka_Takanashi?q=rikka%20takan * Sanae Dekomori from ''Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/65865/Rikka_Takanashi?q=rikka%20takan * Yoshino from ''Date A Live! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/70603/Yoshino?q=yoshino * Suzu Hagimura from ''Seitokai Yakuindomo ''https://myanimelist.net/character/32799/Suzu_Hagimura * Platelets from ''Hataraku Saibou! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/162668/Kesshouban?q=platelet * Ayumi Otosaka from ''Charlotte * Yuka Minase from 11eyes * Hanyuu Furude from Higurashi: When They Cry * Yotsuba Koiwai from Yotsuba to! ''https://myanimelist.net/character/3568/Yotsuba_Koiwai?q=yotsuba%20koiwai * Maria Takayama from ''Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai https://myanimelist.net/character/38934/Maria_Takayama * Kobato Hasegawa from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai ''https://myanimelist.net/character/37698/Kobato_Hasegawa * Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka from ''Ouran Koukou Host Club ''https://myanimelist.net/character/20/Mitsukuni_Haninozuka?q=mitsukuni%20 * Tsumiki Miniwa from ''Acchi Kocchi ''https://myanimelist.net/character/55839/Tsumiki_Miniwa?q=tsumiki%20min * Nadeko Sengoku from ''Bakemonogatari ''https://myanimelist.net/character/22050/Nadeko_Sengoku?q=nadeko * Mayoi Hachikuji from ''Bakemonogatari ''https://myanimelist.net/character/22052/Mayoi_Hachikuji?q=hachikuji * Shinobu Oshino from ''Nisemonogatari ''https://myanimelist.net/character/23602/Shinobu_Oshino?q=shinobu * Ravel Phenex from High School DxD * Kureha Sakamachi from ''Mayo Chiki! * Anju Maaka from Karin * Nagisa Momoe from Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica * Chouhi Yokutoku (rinrin) from Koihime Musou * Last Order from Toaru Majutsu no Index * Lumière from Kiddy Grade * Schwi Dola from No Game No Life Zero * Sakura from Konohana Kitan * Izuna Hatsuse from No Game No Life * Unicorn from Azur Lane * Alluka Zoldyck & Nanika from Hunter X Hunter * Nezuko Kamado from Kimetsu no Yaiba * Chibiusa Tsukino / Sailor Chibi Moon from Sailor Moon * Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn from Sailor Moon * Vanilla and Chocola from Nekopara * Hikari Kongou from Himouto! Umaru chan R * Nanobana Kinako from Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * Ririchiyo Shirakiin from Inu x Boku SS * Sarada Uchiha from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation (Manga) * Akatsuki from Log Horizon * Krul Tepes from Owari no Seraph * Yue from Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou * Mina Tepes from Dance in the Vampire Bund * Leticia Draculair from Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? * Himea Saito from Itsuka tenma no kuro usagi * Shalltear Bloodfallen, Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore from Overlord * Evangeline A.K. McDowell from Negima! * Tsukuyomi Komoe from Toaru Majutsu no Index * Krebskulm, Edelgard and Sylvie from How Not to Summon a Demon Lord * Senko from Sewayaki Kitsune no Senko-san * Shiroyasha from Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? * Milim Nava, Shuna and Rimuru Tempest from Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken * Alice from Pandora Hearts * Ruki from Senyu * Yui, Ayano Keiko and Pina from Sword Art Online * Natsuki Minamiya from Strike the Blood * Etna and Flonne from Disgaea * Tanya von Degurechaff from Youjo Senki * Latina from Uchi no Musume no Tame naraba, Ore wa Moshi ka Shitara Maou mo Taoseru ka mo Shirenai * Astil Manuscript from Trinity Seven * Jashin-chan from Jashin-chan Dropkick * Priere, Pleinair and Aramis form Disgaea * Hestia from DanMachi * Kaho Nikaidō from Hatsukoi Monster * Shio Kōbe from Happy Sugar Life Characters from other media * Pink Diamond from Steven Universe https://steven-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Pink_Diamond * Jellyfish From Spongebob Squarepants * Esther/Lena from Orphan (Note: Yes, Lena is a legal loli, albeit being in her 30's.) * Various female children from Go Jetters * Penny from Top Wing * Lillian from Wick * "The Child" from The Mandalorian * Prinzessin Kenny from South Park: The Stick of Truth * Fluffle Puff from Dan Vs FiM & Fluffle Puff Tales * Rowely Jefferson: Diary of a wimpy kid * Quokka from Down Under * Claudia from The Vampire Chronicles * Vampirina from namesaken series Vampirina * Pebbles Flintstone from The Flintstones * Baby Smurf from Smurfs * Various Female Kids from Spongebob Squarepants * Maggie Simpson from Simpsons * Baby Sinclair from Dinosaurs * Harley Quinn from DC Trivia * The term is derived from the novel Lolita',''' written by the Russian-American novelist Vladimir Nabokov. * Lolita is a surname for Dolores in some languages. * They have a "boy version" of them. They're called "Shota". * Being attracted to a Lolita is called a "lolita complex" or "loli complex" for short. ** They even have their own hentai. It's called ''Lolicon. Gallery Category:Not a -dere Category:Kind Category:Dere